1. Field
The present invention relates to home appliances and, more particularly, to home appliances which may improve user convenience upon opening of a door, more particularly, door opening sensation.
2. Background
Home appliances may refer to household or indoor products that perform various functions using electricity or other forms of energy.
Examples of the home appliances include washing machines to wash or dry laundry, refrigerators to store food in a refrigerated or frozen state, dishwashers to wash dishes, ovens or microwave ovens to cook food, and the like. Of course, there may be various other types of home appliances.
In most cases, the home appliances may include a cabinet defining an external appearance of the home appliance. In addition, the cabinet may have a chamber in which an object is received. Thus, the cabinet may be said as defining the chamber.
For example, the chamber may provide any of various spaces according to shapes or purposes thereof including a food cooking space, a laundry washing space, a clothes storage or processing space, a dish washing space, a food storage space or the like. Of course, the chamber may be referred to by various terms according to use purposes of the home appliances.
The home appliances may include a door to be opened or closed for introduction and removal of an object. In addition, the door may be provided with a handle to allow a user to grip the handle and open or close the door.
There is a need to increase user convenience by allowing a user to easily open or close the door via the handle. That is, it is necessary to vary the magnitude of door damping force to assist the user in sensing a favored magnitude of force according to an opening angle upon opening of the door.